NorwayxReader B103
by Styrlaugr
Summary: You get admitted to a psychiatric hospital, where you meet a mysterious boy.
1. Chapter 1

You were followed through the door by your parents and a nurse. Why were you even here? Did they ever listen to you? No. You send your mom a death glare, she just smiled at you like you were some little kid.

Parents, you thought.

The nurse was talking but you really didn't pay attention, because you didn't care, you weren't going to be here for long anyway. You let your eyes wander and soon met the most beautiful blue eyes you'd even seen. They seemed sad, but there was something else, hope? You didn't get more time to think, because the nurse went in the way and broke your moment with this mysterious person. You were led to your room, and when you were left alone, because the nurse needed to talk with your parents in private, it was first then you realized that you'd only seen the person's eyes, nothing else. Now how where you going to find this interesting person again? Just go around and look everyone in the eyes? No, what were you thinking? This was ridiculous, you couldn't do that, just to find a person you'd not even really seen before. What were you going to say, or do, when you found this person? Right, you were just being and idiot for a moment, that's why they even send you here. Schizophrenia my ass, there was nothing wrong with me, you thought.

You still didn't get it, but you guessed there was nothing to do about that now.

"_?" Your mother spoke softly behind you, sending you flying in the air, you were really edgy lately. "Are you okay sweety?" She looked concerned, it made you sick to your stomach.

"Yes I'm fine," you said in a sugar sweet voice, hiding the sarcasm.

"We'll be leaving now, the nurse says it's best if you get used to all of this by yourself, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, it's fine," nothing was fine, why couldn't they see it? They were your parents, weren't they supposed to be able to see behind the mask you put up? Apparently not.

You followed your parents out, leaving them by the front door to talk to the nurse again. The mysterious person was gone, and there was nothing left indicating who it could've been.

You trudged to your room, closing the door that could only be locked from the outside, and sat down on the bed. You winched in shock when you sat down, and quickly got up. They duvet had balls inside it? Seriously? How was that going to help you sleep? You'd just end up playing with it instead.

They were all nuts here. But then again, you were in a mental hospital, people tend to be nuts there.

That was only natural.

You decided to explore your little room. You had a bed which could be made a couch too, with that odd duvet. A table, two chairs, a closet and a desk and two shelves. There was another door in the room, you went over to it and pushed down the handle. Ah, you had your own bathroom too. How considerate of them.

You wandered aimlessly around your room, waiting for the nurse to come back, because you had no idea what else you were going to do.

On your third round around the table you nearly fell over your bag. Kneeling down new to it, you wondered if you should unpack or not. You really didn't want to, but they had talked something about two months, then you at least wanted your piano in here, and some music too. Maybe some books, besides the ones you already had in your bag.

How were you going to be in contact with your friends? Heck, scratch that. What were you going to tell them anyway?

You began putting your clothes in the closet, putting each different thing on its own shelf.

Everyone had a bit OCD, that was normal. Or that was at least what you told yourself.

When you were done unpacking and the nurse still hadn't come back, you decided to go out explore yourself. You opened the door which, luckily, was still open and walked out of your room. There was a frail looking girl coming from the other direction. Wait, was it a boy? He was very feminine. He was probably heading for his room. You had to look twice at him, to really confirm that he was there, because he moved like a shadow and soundless too. But he was there nonetheless, passing by you know, this boy was odd, something about him just seemed off, and for some reason you found that really endearing.

But he kept his gaze to the ground, so you couldn't see his eyes, and he was quickly in his room.

You kept wondering about this mysterious boy and those eyes. Could it be the same person?


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know it when everything is just being odd? Out of order? That how things are now. Right now. They'll probably soon go back to normal, but right now they are just plain odd. This was probably the reason why you were even sent here in the first place. Something had to be wrong, it was just so hard to see.

It always were. So nobody asked, not even the once supposed to, -the nurses. They couldn't see anything. So many years working with kids like this and they couldn't even see it. Pathetic. But I guess it was to be expected, it always was.

But right now you needed to concentrate on something else, to get you on other thoughts. Why was the clock suddenly so loud? When did it even start making a sound? You hadn't heard it before. How odd.

But then again, things were odd.

You couldn't leave your room. No way that was going to happen. Never in your life. Not right now anyway. Or some other time when your thoughts were racing somewhere far ahead. Not caring enough to stop up and wait.

And all the emotions were going the other way.

Great!

Just great!

But that was to be expected, this was your first day, a new place, new people. You were just stressed out, nothing more. Nothing less.

Or that was what you kept telling yourself, anyway.

Think about something else _, think about something else.

Think about that boy! Oh yeah, the boy. How could you ever forget him, he had to be the owner of those beautiful mysterious eyes.

Or you really hoped so. But it did have to be true, now you thought about it. The only explanation! Or the only one you could and would come up with.

So, back to the boy. God! He was beautiful. So fragile, he really did look like a girl. And the way he moved, it didn't even seem possible to move that soundlessly.

It was all too odd. Was it something you just had just dreamt? How could that boy be real. It didn't seem possible. But it had to be. Since when did you hallucinate? Oh, wait! Don't answer that one.

You quietly got up from your bed and made your way to your door. You put your hand on the handle and pushed down, soundlessly opening the door to reveal an empty hallway. On each door there was a piece of paper with a name on it. It reminded you that you had to make one yourself, but not now.

You looked over at the door the boy had disappeared behind some hours before. The sign read "Lukas". Aha! So it was a boy. You were right, but now you just needed to wait and see if he was real, or if some other boy lived behind the door, with the name Lukas. And what a nice name that was! Anyway, you closed your door again and sat down on you bed.

You really needed your sleeping meds now.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up, not knowing where you were, something was off, this wasn't your room, the windows wasn't supposed to be there. Where were you?

Oh yeah, right. You remembered. Falling back onto the bed you let out a sigh. You really couldn't sleep, but they didn't need to know that, you'd rather be left alone. So when the door opened when they night nurse came to check on you, you just pretended to be asleep.

After about half an hour you were pretty bored, and tired of not being able to sleep. You decided to get up and out and look at Lukas's door. You really didn't have anything else to do, or so you told yourself.

The door was to the right of the door opposite yours. The sign on the door was written by Lukas himself in dark and light blue fine lines. Wow, you though, it was really pretty. When you were done observing the sign you discovered that the door wasn't even closed, it was ajar, with a towel on the handle, so it couldn't close all the way. Were you allowed to do that? Huh, you didn't even know, but then again, you just came.

Then you suddenly realized: If he was awake, he could hear you. Your steps, your breath, maybe even your heartbeat! Because you couldn't hear anything over the beating of your own heart. And what about the night-nurses? What if they saw you? You had to get back! You quickly spun around and jumped to your door, falling over your own feet in the process. Cursing yourself you sat up and noticed an outstretched hand in front of your face. You looked up only to see those eyes again. The world disappeared. The floor was gone, only space was left, you were in the nothingness, only with these beautiful deep blue eyes.

Then suddenly the hand disappeared and the world came tumbling down again, the floor was suddenly there. But there was no one in front of you.


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn't comprehend what just happened, how it was even possible, or if it ever really happened in the first place. Nothing was clear, and nothing made sense anymore.

Had he really been there..? Or was it just your imagination running wild, these sorts of things did happen. There was a reason why they had given you that diagnosis. You were delusional and hallucinating in their eyes. Even though you though yourself nothing was wrong. But what did your opinion matter anyway? Nothing I tell you.

You suddenly realized where you were, and what time it was. You quickly got up and ran to your room, just in time to get in before the night nurse turned the corner to your hallway. You hurried to your bed, slipping under the covers, covering your head. You lay as still as you could, thinking nothing in particular, holding your breath.

The door opened. You lay as still as a rock. The door closed again. You breathed out. Shit, that was close. You sat up. The door opened again.

"Though I saw you move, I guess I was right. You have to say when you can't sleep or else we can't help you." Hmpf. They were trying to help you? Didn't seem that way.

"I just woke up, you woke me, it's okay, I'll go back to sleep now." You said, trying to sound sleepy, even though you couldn't really get more awake.

"Do you want some tea?" The nurse asked. You just shook your head.

"Some PN?" You shook your head again, making sure to make it clear you didn't want a calming pill. You didn't need that, not at all. It was the only thing they could do, listen and give pills.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I don't need it, I'll go right back to sleep."

"Okay, just call me if you can't fall asleep, or change your mind." You just nodded. Then she went out the door again.

You fell back into your covers sighing. This was what you wanted to avoid. Now it would say in your file that you were awake. They'd probably think that you couldn't think because of too many thoughts. Which wasn't too wrong really, but they didn't need to know.

You lay back under the covers, you really did need to go back to sleep, maybe tomorrow you would be able to think more clearly. Yeah, that was a good idea, you convinced yourself, as you closed your eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

-/-

_Sorry for the /late/ update… -.-' I fail.. _

_Anyway, hoped you liked it, and the next I /promise/ will be up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up, feeling more tired than when you went to sleep. My God, what happened tonight? You had no idea. And quite frankly, you didn't want to know.

The nurse, who'd woken you up, disappeared as quickly as she had come. Leaving the lights on and the door slightly ajar. You slowly got up, trudging over to close the door again then disappearing into the bathroom.

Five minutes and a bath later you were done, came out and opened your PC. You had to check your mail and facebook. Nothing new interesting had happened, so you closed it again, feeling a bit lonely here by yourself. You had always dreamed about living alone, but this was something completely different.

The nurse knocked on the door again, opening it and peeping in. When she saw you were up, she smiled and said that it was nice someone was up early.

Well of course you were up when you were so brutally awaken; you wondered how anyone could keep sleeping.

You still couldn't get tonight's happenings out of your head. And you used the remaining time till breakfast to think them through yet again. Not that it got you any further. At all.

Still half asleep you went out your door and headed to the dining room. The first thing, or person, you saw when entering the room was Lukas. You stopped. Stood motionless. Your mouth was probably agape. But you thought about none of this, the only thing you could comprehend was this beautiful boy sitting at the table. All the others had somehow melted into the canvas of this setting, been blurred out.

"_ are you okay?" a nurse asked, sitting at the table. You turned towards her, closing your mouth. It was almost hurtful to take your eyes of Lukas.

"Yes, I'm fine." You replied with a strained smile. This behavior was considered normal here, so luckily no one seemed to think twice about it, but you. What an idiot you were, letting your guard down like that.

You sat down looking at Lucas out of the corner of your eye, attempting not to appear too obvious. Which was hard, but somehow you managed, because nobody said or did anything.

You viewed the food, while having no appetite whatsoever. But not to attract more unwanted attention, you grabbed a piece of bread and put some cheese on it. You had to eat, even though you really didn't want to.

Again, you couldn't take your eyes of the mysterious boy, who now had attained a name. – Lukas.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the meal went on in silence. Either nobody dared to say anything, or they had nothing to share. You assumed it might very well be the latter. Nobody seemed interested in commenting on your little stunt earlier. And you were thankful for that. The last thing you wanted right now was to be humiliated in front of the boy. You had just met him, and not even formally, and he already meant the world to you.

You didn't want to break the silence, but you had to talk to the guy at some point. You couldn't just go around looking at him continuously. You had to say something. But what? You hadn't even though about that yet. What and idiot you were. You couldn't just go up to the boy and have nothing to say, that'd just be awkward.

You sighed, acquiring a look from the nurse. You just shook your head. There was absolutely nothing wrong. And you had no idea whether you were being sarcastic or not, because you had acquired some serious problems with this boy in the picture. Problems you had no idea how to solve, but to at some point talk to the boy. Which was almost impossible. Not that you were shy, but there was just something noble about this altogether perfect boy.

You could smell the food, and it was making you sick to your stomach. You really didn't want to sit here, but at least you'd see Lukas at the meals. He was one of those who got early up. Way too early. Many of the others weren't even at breakfast. You mentally kicked yourself for being up early. It was a perfect excuse to sleep instead of eat. But that didn't even matter, Lukas was here, and you'd love to eat breakfast just to get to see him. You hoped he'd be in school too. That'd just be perfect.

Wait-! If he was up early, and had the door open, maybe he'd heard you, or even seen you, tonight! Considering the later happening with the hand was a hallucination.

You heard him talk. Didn't quite catch the words, since you were rambling in your head, but he got up and left the room. You followed suit.

He moved so perfectly still and soundless. You just couldn't comprehend it.

When he went out the door you hoped with all your heart that he'd turn left, to the common room, and not right to his own room. This was your lucky day, - he turned left. And you went straight after him, though giving him the necessary required space.

You could hear the others leaving the dining room; you expected that they'd probably go to the common room too.

You were glad to had found Lukas. Before him your world had been a hell. There was nothing good in life. But now you had hope. You didn't know you were capable of loving, willing to be loved back. But with Lukas everything was altered. Everything was possible.

You reached the common room and sat in a chair in the other end of the room than where Lukas had seated himself in a couch. You were more than a little reluctant to sit closer to him, but you had to! You pretended that you were picking up a magazine and sat in the couch too.

You acquired a look from him, caught midair out of the corner of your eye. How was it possible for his gaze to be both so dull and so fierce all at once? You wondered, and without the rational thoughtfulness of your mind, you turned your head. Meeting those mysterious eyes. Your breathed hitched, your whole body got tense, and the worst part? You were as easy to read as a children's book. And maybe even easier for those analytic eyes.

You sighed and lowered your gaze to your shoes. Wondering what he now must think of you.

His next actions took you aback: He got up and left for the door, saying in a low commanding voice over his shoulder: "Come." You looked up to see who he was talking to, but there was no one else in the room yet, and he was looking at you. You breath hitched once again and you mentally slapped yourself for stuttering when you innocently asked: "M-me?" He only nodded and almost invisible nod, turned around and left through the door. You followed suit.

Lukas had his back turned to you when he knocked on the nurses' door. You just stood there like an idiot not knowing what was happing. Only knowing that your heart was pounding so hard it was going to burst out of your cheats any moment now.

"We're going to go for a walk." You couldn't comprehend the words that formed the sentence he just had uttered. The only thing you heard was his beautiful singing voice. Only after a minute you realized he wasn't singing but speaking Norwegian. Norwegian? Was Lukas from Norway? Probably. But it sounded like he'd been staying in Denmark for quite a few years.

You never heard the nurses answer, but suddenly, dragging you out of your thoughts he said to you:

"Go get your jacket if you want to join me." He spoke again. This time the words meaning cut through to you. And you flew after him, into your room to fetch your jacket and you boots. You didn't have time to wonder why in the world Lukas had invited you out on a walk. But then again maybe you shouldn't put too much in it all; in spite of everything it was only a walk.

-/-

_ chapter got a bit longer ^^ That's the good news. The bad news is that I have a writer's block and can't really write more right now. Hope you'll wait for me to get over it.!_


End file.
